Heart S2 Ep18
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: When bodies start showing up in sequence with the lunar cycle and missing hearts, Dean gets excited about werewolves...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Heart

Dean was excited past reason. Several murders in the area, victims turned up with no hearts, the latest had bite marks in him with resemblance to wolf bites. He grinned as he polished his gun.

"And the lunar cycle?"

Sam nodded. "Month after month the murders happened the week leading up to the full moon."

"Which is this week right?"

"Hence the lawyer."

"Awesome."

Kayla rolled her eyes as she flipped through the channels.

Sam shook his head. "Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?"

"I'm sorry but what about 'human by day, freak animal killing-machine by night' do you not understand? I mean, werewolves are bad ass man. We haven't seen one since we were kids. Tell him Kayla."

"Werewolves are bad ass, man." She responded with severe lack of enthusiasm.

"Ah what do you know?"

"Ok Sparky." Sam leaned forward. "After we kill it we'll go to Disney Land!"

He was unphazed. Sam was not going to bring him down. "The best part is, we already know how to take the suckers down." Dean held up the silver bullet. Ha, silver bullet. "One of these bad boys right to the heart. So what's our next move?"

"I guess we talk to the girl who found the body."

"Let's go."

"Dean," Kayla turned off the TV and grabbed her shoes. "You're not going to jump around this girl's place like a terrier are you?"

"You're hilarious."

She smiled and followed them out; it was nice to see everyone in good spirits again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean managed to stifle his excitement long enough to interview Madison, the employee that found her boss's mutilated body at the office. Lucky her. She didn't have anything extraordinarily useful anyway, but they were going to check into her ex-boyfriend. He was the creepy stalker type and apparently thought she had a thing going on with her boss. It could be a motive to kill, for a werewolf anyway. _Yes we're going to kick some werewolf ass._

There didn't seem much out of the ordinary in Kurt's apartment. Dean searched the refrigerator for the obvious signs, tupperware with human hearts, that kind of thing. Sam and Kayla glanced through the living room and sifted through his mail, everything seemed legit.

"Anything?"

Dean closed the refrigerator. "Nope."

"Check the freezer, maybe there's some hearts behind the Hagen Das or something."

He rolled his eyes but he was still going to check it. There was sort of a scraping sound came from outside and he walked back to the sliding glass door. The balcony was empty but there were claw marks literally dragged into the side of the concrete. Wicked.

"Guys look at this."

Kayla followed Sam onto the balcony, she was trying to make a point to stay closer to him. She was going to get over her apprehension whether she liked it or not.

She glanced at the marks. "Well at least it's not a hellhound."

They went back inside to find whatever it was they missed but soon heard a gunshot from outside. It probably would have been a good idea to check if the wolf was still around first. Down in the alley, behind the dumpster, lay the body of a police officer who had been badly shredded very quickly. Looks like they were too late again.

Dean kneeled next to the body while Sam called the cops. "Kurt's starting to look more like our Kujo."

"Well if it's really Kurt, we should check on Madison." Sam called the police to put in their unanimous report before they headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison had a creepy neighbor who was all up in her business. It really had nothing to do with anything, but it was noteworthy anyway. She politely invited them in and offered them coffee, all the normal things someone would do to be cordial.

Sam took a sip of the coffee. "Has Kurt been by here?"

"Yes and no." She said reluctantly. "He was here, outside, just, staring. Staring up at the window. Kind of creepy. Has he done something?"

"We're not really sure."

"It's probably nothing. We just don't want to take any chances, in fact, one of us should probably stay here with you in case he stops by. Where does he work?"

The fact that the police thought she needed protection made her nervous. "He owns a body shop."

"You mind grabbing that address for us?"

She nodded and went into the other room.

Dean lowered his voice. "Ok so Kayla you stay and…"

"I'm not babysitting." She patted Sam's shoulder. "I think Sam should stay with Madison, and we'll go after Kurt."

He paused for a moment and weighed the options. If Sam was here, he wouldn't be at the hotel, and he was good with that. Great in fact. See? Werewolves are awesome. "Good thinking."

They got the address of the body shop and went back to the car. Dean smirked as he started it up. "So."

"So."

"Sam's gonna stay with Madison, we're gonna be all by ourselves…" He didn't push too hard, she still hadn't let him touch her since the possession.

She laughed quietly, she had done this more for Sam's benefit but it wouldn't hurt Dean not to know that. "We'll see how it goes. I believe we're trying to hunt one of these 'bad ass' werewolves."

"We'll do that too. I can multi-task."

He drove to the body shop, it was downtown and not the most reputable looking places they'd seen. Certainly wasn't a place he'd take the Impala. Well, he wouldn't take the Impala anywhere for that matter. When they parked Kayla immediately volunteered for information gathering.

"You sure you want to do it alone?"

"It's a garage, not exactly threatening." She opened her door. "You want to time me?"

He smirked. "Alright. You've got…" he looked at the time on his cell phone. "Ten minutes."

"Please, give me some credit." She took her jacket off and tossed it into the seat. "I'll be back in five."

She went in through the garage entrance instead of the main office; she wanted the mechanics not the receptionist. It wasn't twenty seconds before one of the employees took off his gloves and came to greet her.

"Hey, can I help you?" He wasn't exactly looking her in the eye when he asked.

"I'm looking for Kurt? He said he owned the place or something."

"Kurt huh? Yeah he does but he hasn't been here all week, that's the benefits of being the boss you know? Is there something _I_ can help you with?" His voice was suggestive.

She gave him a crooked smile. "He helped me out with my car the other night and I was just looking to return the favor. I don't suppose you know where I can find him?"

The mechanic smirked; Kurt was going to be a lucky bastard tonight. "Yeah sweetheart, he's at Lily's Club, you know how to get there?"

"Of course, thanks." She went back and got into the Impala. "He's at Lily's Club, hasn't been to work all week."

"Three and a half minutes, that's impressive. I'm sending you to do the grunt work from now on." He pulled out his cell phone and called Sam. "Let me guess, you're sitting on her couch like a stiff trying to think of something to say."

"Did you find Kurt?"

"He hasn't been at work all week but because I'm good," he grinned at Kayla. "And I mean really good, I know where he might be at. So what's she wearing?"

"Dean." Kayla took the phone from him. "Sam? Is she showing any possible sign that she may be interested in playing cops and robbers?"

He paused, she _had_ just displayed her thong collection in front of him. "Maybe."

"Just be you, sincerity in a guy totally throws us off guard. Don't be a wuss." Sam hung up on her. "How rude."

Dean laughed. "So let's find Lily's."


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out Lily's is a strip club. You can imagine Kayla's excitement. Dean was trying so hard _not _to be excited, she was afraid he might pop a blood vessel. She glanced across the bar at Kurt, who was too busy staring at the stripper on the counter to even notice they were there.

"Dean, you can look. It's what they're there for."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Was he breaking a sweat? She pulled out her phone and called Sam. "We found him."

"Good, don't take your eyes off of him."

"I'm not seeing that as a problem. How are things? Are they moving along…?"

"Um, yeah, actually."

"Awesome! We'll take care of this guy Sam don't worry about it." She hung up and laughed at Dean, who was staring at the beer in his hand intensely.

"Don't laugh." This was surprisingly uncomfortable for him. He was almost thankful when Kurt got up to leave. "Alright time to go!"

They followed him back to his apartment and waited. And waited some more. The lights went off shortly after he got home and an hour later they were still off with no signs of movement.

Dean leaned against the brick building. "You really would have let me look at the strippers."

"I told you that you could."

"You wouldn't even have been mad."

"No," she walked over to him tugged lightly on his shirt. "Look all you want, I'm still dragging your ass home with me every night."

He laughed. "That's why I love you."

She leaned in and kissed him, there was nothing wrong with a little making out to pass the time. "So I was thinking about that whole, having the room to ourselves thing."

"Yeah?" His smirk instantly vanished when the light to Kurt's apartment turned on. "Nice timing Kurt. Asshole."

Suddenly there was glass breaking and they rushed up to the room. In just that short amount of time they were too late-_Kurt _was dead. Kneeling over him was their werewolf: Madison. She turned and snarled at them, Dean made a swipe at her with the silver blade and managed to cut her arm but she shoved him hard in retaliation and knocked him unconscious against the wall.

Kayla stumbled back away from her. "Well, so much for Sam getting laid."

She growled and snapped a mouth full of fangs towards her.

"Or not." She reached for the gun at her side but Madison was faster and much stronger than she was right now. She grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her across the room. Kayla didn't remember anything else that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stared at Madison, disgusted with himself. How did he miss it? He was a professional and he missed someone turning into a werewolf and disappearing in the night, in the room right next to him. Of course she seemed perfect, because it was all an act. Anyone can _act_ perfect. Now she was going to sit there and act innocent, now that she had nowhere to go.

Madison looked at the gun in his hands. "You're psychotic. The whole, I'm a cop trick, God I'm so stupid."

"Well I guess neither of us are who we said we are huh?"

"Sam you're sick, ok? You're imagining things. Werewolves don't exist, they're made up!'

"Oh yeah?" He pointed at the cut on her arm. "Then where did that come from?!"

"I don't know! Sam, God you need help! Don't do something that you're going to regret. I'm not what you think I am. I'm not."

He didn't like seeing the tears in her eyes, it made him question what she knew, hell, what _they_ knew. If she was acting she sure as hell was convincing him. Maybe it was just his hormones talking. A knock at the door stopped him and he went to the door, Dean and Kayla had arrived.

Dean immediately went to Madison, tied to the chair. "How's it going?" He pulled out his gun. "My head's fine thanks."

Sam nudged him. "I need to talk to you." He pulled them into the kitchen. "She says she doesn't have any idea what we're talking about."

"She's lying." Dean shrugged.

"What if she doesn't know the change is happening? You know, what if when it takes over she blacks out?"

"Like, a really hot incredible hulk?" He grimaced off both their looks. "Look, she ganked her boss and ex-boyfriend. That's not rash and unconscious."

"But what if it was? Maybe the animal side of her brain saw those guys as threats."

There were an awful lot of what ifs coming from him, it wasn't like Sam to make this many excuses. Kayla felt bad for him; he must have really connected with her last night. "Sam, whether she did it on purpose or not, she still killed those three people."

"Exactly. She's a monster, you can't feel bad for her."

"Maybe I understand her. I'm not putting a bullet through a girl's chest who has no idea what's going on. Maybe there's another way to do this job without wasting her."

Dean sighed internally; this is why you don't get too close. They could be out of town by now. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Dad's theory." He set the journal on the table. "You can cure the change if you kill the werewolf that bit you and sever the bloodline."

"We don't know if that's even true and if it was, who knows what we're looking for? It could have happened years ago!"

Sam thought back. "No, I don't think so." He walked back out to where Madison was tied up. "When were you mugged?"

She looked at the guns again. "Um, about a month ago."

Dean caught up quickly. "Did you see the guy?"

"No, he grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?"

"On the back of the neck." She looked at him. "How did you know that?"

Sam set his gun on the table where she could see it and checked her neck; sure enough there was a pretty vicious looking scar of a bite. "Let me guess, near Hunter's Pointe?"

"Yeah."

He motioned them back into the kitchen, he wanted to make this right so badly and he went for the compassion vote. Sam looked at Kayla when he spoke. "Please do this, Hunter's Pointe has got to be a werewolf hunting ground."

Dean knew what he was doing. "Sam, this is a wild goose chase."

He ignored him and kept his focus on Kayla because he knew he'd have better odds. "We can save this girl."

She looked at his sad puppy eyes, what the hell was she supposed to say? No? Yeah right. She put on her own sad puppy eyes and looked at Dean. "Dean…"

"No." He looked at her. _Damn._ "Fine. But Sam, you have to stay and watch her and if she busts loose…"

He nodded solemnly. "I'll shoot her."

"You'd better." He went with Kayla out into the hall. "I don't want to hear it."

She smiled; Dean was really sweet at heart. It was ok if he wanted to hide that from everyone. All they could do now was hope that this werewolf legend was accurate.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was immaculate when he hunted. Any trace of arrogance was replaced by fierce concentration and he was merciless to whatever creature they were after. She watched him try to hold his patience but he was anxious; he gripped the steering wheel in anticipation. Kayla pushed the idea of ravaging him right there in the car out of her head, only because they were trying to save Madison. Otherwise all bets would be off.

A frightened girl ran past the car, too distracted in her plight to realize they were sitting there. They immediately threw the doors open and ran after her, rounding the corner just in time to see the man take her to the ground. No, not a man.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

It turned, showing fiery blue eyes and animal fangs. Without hesitation Dean put two bullets in his chest. The girl, still screaming now in the aftershock of the situation, got up and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Yeah don't mention it!" Dean yelled after her.

"She's thankful. I would be."

They approached the werewolf. He was writhing on the ground and very familiar; Madison's creepy neighbor that kept a _really_ close watch on her. After a moment his fangs receded, his eyes turned back to normal and he gagged on his own blood.

"Where am I? W…what's going on?" He stuttered, and then focused on them. "Help me."

"Just take it easy man."

Kayla slid her hand over his but in an instant, he was gone. She pulled her hand back and didn't know if she should feel sorry for the guy or not. He most likely wasn't the one who started all this.

They picked up Sam but didn't go far from the apartments. It would take a werewolf-free evening to consider the job official finished. About an hour went by when Madison knocked on the window. Sam rolled it down.

"You know for a stakeout, the car is a little conspicuous. What are you still doing here?"

Sam looked at Dean, because he knew there was no way to sugar coat it.

"Well we have to be positive that severing the bloodline worked, so, we're lurking."

She nodded a little. "Well, if we're waiting it out, we might as well do it together."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a long night, but relaxing in a way. They all played poker for awhile, while giving the general overview of what exactly they did for a living. Madison listened like anyone else did; politely intent but not really believing much of what was being said. There was no insult in it. Dean liked the way Madison and Kayla got along. They were casual in their interactions, like they'd known each other forever. Kayla even helped her in the kitchen when she made them dinner. It was so damn suburbia, the four of them sitting around like that, it was a little surreal.

After awhile Kayla dragged him to the floor on the other side of the room so Sam and Madison could talk privately amongst themselves. Kayla continued playing cards with him, it was cute how bad she was at it but she was a good sport. She seemed to be more interested in flirting with him than playing anyway and he was definitely ok with that.

Dean looked out the window and saw how dark it was, he didn't know the time but they'd been there for hours. He pulled his gun out and set it on the coffee table, which made Sam and Madison turn and look at him.

"No no, you two just talk among yourselves."

Kayla shook her head, she was tired. With a heavy yawn she reached for the deck to shuffle again, Dean stopped her.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll wake you up if anyone turns into a bloodthirsty werewolf or anything." Sam shot him a look. "What? Yeah, you're right, the thrashing noises will probably wake her up anyway."

She laughed quietly and rested her head in her arms on the floor. "You'll have to excuse him," she yawned. "He's not the most subtle of men."

"Yeah I couldn't tell." Madison smiled.

Dean shuffled the cards and watched Kayla's eyes close. It was a matter of minutes before her breathing became even and she was asleep. He set up for a game of solitaire.

When morning finally came they stood at the window and watched the sun rise. No bloodshed, no claws, no werewolf. Dean smirked; they'd actually done it. Madison hugged Sam tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Always with thanking Sam. Did Sam kill the werewolf? No, Sam stayed and babysat. He didn't do anything. He cleared his throat.

She smiled. "And you too, Dean. Thank you." She nodded to Kayla. "Kayla."

"Ah don't mention it." Dean looked between Sam and Madison, he felt Kayla tug on his jacket. "So we're gonna go back to the hotel and uh…watch pay per view. Or something."

He walked in front of Kayla towards the door and pumped his fist in the air before leaving the room. Kayla glanced back. "Sorry, again…" She felt like she should say it, though her thoughts were definitely focused elsewhere; like getting Dean back to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

They spent the rest of the day (and most of the night) diligently working to rebuild Kayla's trust with intimacy. He had to say, helping someone had never been to rewarding. The sun had barely risen when they were jerked out of a peaceful sleep by banging on the door.

"Jesus…" Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Dean!"

He shoved off the bed and pulled on his jeans; he turned to see Kayla pull a tank top on before opening the door. Sam noted their appearances and caught his breath.

"I'm sorry, but, she turned."

"What?"

"I couldn't grab her in time."

Dean collected his thoughts and nodded to him. "We'll find her, ok? Meet us down at the car."

Kayla looked up from the comfortable pillows. "So I guess this means we have to put clothes on."

He gave her a once over, obviously disappointed. "Yeah unfortunately." After he put his t-shirt on he called Bobby, maybe he knew something they could do. Kayla got dressed and gathered her things while listening to the conversation; it sounded like Bobby already knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. From the gist of the conversation, it seemed there was nothing that could be done at all. Poor Sam, he finally connected with someone and she's a bloodthirsty killer at night. He wasn't going to take this well.

They went outside and saw Sam hanging up his phone.

"It was Madie, we have to go pick her up."

She gave them the nearest intersection to her and it didn't take long to get her back to her apartment. After the night before she was scared and confused.

"I don't remember anything. I could have killed someone." They all just looked at her in silence to avoid the inevitable. "Well there's something else you can try, right?"

Sam answered quickly. "Of course, we'll find a way."

"That's not entirely true," Dean started and didn't even bother looking at Sam for the daggers. "Madison you deserve to know."

Everyone looked at him. They knew what was coming and no one wanted to hear it, not even Dean. But he manned up and took the responsibility to break the news.

"We've exhausted every resource, researched every option and to tell you the truth, there's no cure for this that we can find."

Kayla could tell it was hard for him to explain it and decided to take at least some of the burden. "You could always come with us, we could lock you up at night. But it's only a matter of time before you bust out."

Madison had tears in her eyes, she was accepting the fate that had been handed to her. "Well, I guess that's that then."

"No, don't talk like that. We'll figure out a way to…"

"I don't want to hurt anyone else Sam! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't."

But she knew what had to happen. She slowly picked up Dean's gun and gave it to Sam with shaky hands. "You have to do it Sam, this is the only way."

Sam shook his head, his tears coursing down his face. "I can't."

"I want you to do it, I want it to be you."

Dean saw the look on his face, he couldn't expect Sammy to do this. He'd already gotten attached, he'd connected with her and it wasn't fair to make him gun her down. He stepped forward and took the gun from his little brother, then followed him into the kitchen. Kayla couldn't even look at her, she just went with the guys.

"Sam I'm so sorry."

"I know that this is the only way I just, I just don't think I can do it."

"You don't have to Sammy, we don't expect you to. Let me take this one."

"No, guys, let me do it." Kayla offered. "Sam you shouldn't have to do this, and Dean you're connected to her because of Sam so…"

"She wants me to do it." Sam stopped her. "She asked me, and she deserves that much."

She looked at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and took the gun back from Dean. With a heavy sigh he walked back into the living room.

Dean motioned to the front door. "You don't have to be here for this."

"We should be here for him."

There was a pause and they both cringed as the gunshot went off. She was appalled by the horror of what he had to do; the poor guy would never recover from his guilt at this rate. If she didn't know better she'd say someone up there didn't like Sam Winchester.


End file.
